rock_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rude Boy (film)
Rude Boy is a 1980 British film directed by Jack Hazan and David Mingay and filmed in 1978 and early 1979. The film, part fiction, part rockumentary, tells the story of Ray Gange, a Clash fan who leaves his job in a Soho sex shop to become a roadie for the band. The film includes footage of The Clash at a Rock Against Racism concert at Victoria Park, on their "On Parole" and "Sort It Out" tours, and in the studio recording the album Give 'Em Enough Rope. The film was named after the rude boy subculture. The band became so disenchanted with the film, that by its release, they had Better Badgesmake badges stating 'I don't want Rude Boy Clash Film'.5 In 1980, the film won the Honorable Mention, and was nominated for the Golden Bear at the 30th Berlin International Film Festival.6 It was re-released on DVD the UK in 2003 by Fremantle Media with a host of special features including interviews with 'Rude Boy' Ray Gange, The Clash's road manager Johnny Green and film makers Jack Hazan and David Mingay. There will be a Blu-ray release of the film in 2015. Contents * 1 Cast * 2 Songs performed * 3 References * 4 External links Cast The cast included (in alphabetical order): Songs performededit # "Revolution Rock" (Jackie Edwards, Danny Ray) Instrumental version of album track; title song # "Police and Thieves" (Junior Murvin/Lee "Scratch" Perry) Performed by The Clash at Barbarellas, Birmingham on 1 May 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "Police and Thieves" sung by Junior Marvin (Island Records) # "Career Opportunities" (from The Clash album) # "Garageland" Performed by The Clash at Rehearsal Rehearsals; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "Rudi" sung by Bob Marley (Coxsone Records) # "London's Burning" Performed live by The Clash at Open Air Carnival, Victoria Park, London on 30 April 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "White Riot" Performed live by The Clash at Open Air Carnival, Victoria Park, London on 30 April 1978 and featuring Jimmy Pursey from Sham 69 on vocals; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais" Performed live by The Clash at the Apollo, Glasgow on 4 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "I'm So Bored with the USA" Performed live by The Clash at the Apollo, Glasgow on 4 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "Janie Jones" Performed live by The Clash at the Apollo, Glasgow on 4 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "White Riot" Performed live by The Clash at the Apollo, Glasgow on 4 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "The Prisoner" Performed live by The Clash at the Civic Music Hall, Aberdeen on 5 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "Johnny Too Bad" sung by The Slickers (Island Records) # "Tommy Gun" Performed live by The Clash at the Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline on 6 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "All the Young Punks" Performed by The Clash at Wessex Studios. # "Stay Free" Performed by The Clash at Wessex Studios. # "Complete Control" Performed by The Clash at the Music Machine, Camden, London on 27 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "Safe European Home" Performed by The Clash at the Music Machine, Camden, London on 27 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "What's My Name" Performed by The Clash at the Music Machine, Camden, London on 27 July 1978; audio tracks re-recorded at Wessex Studios. # "No Reason" (piano song) Performed solo by Joe Strummer at Rehearsal Studio. # "Let the Good Times Roll" (piano song) Performed solo by Joe Strummer at Rehearsal Studio. # "I Fought the Law" (Sonny Curtis) Performed live by The Clash at The Lyceum, West End, London on 28 December. # "Rudie Can't Fail" (from London Calling album) Category:1980 films